


Romance, Reporters, & Bartlet! Oh, My!

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: JAG, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Romance, Reporters, & Bartlet! Oh, My!

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Romance, Reporters, & Bartlet! Oh, My!  
By: Dallas Thompson  
Sequel to: How do I live?

***West Wing is property of Aaron Sorkin, et al. No copyright infringement intended***  
***This is a JAG/Westwing X-over***  
***JAG is property of Donald Bellisarius, et al. No copyright infringement intended***

Part 1:  
Sammy sighed. She was happy for Joshua, she really was. After a couple dates, they had realized they were better as friends. And she was fine with this. 'Donna's a wonderful woman,' she thought. But, still, this made her realize how very much alone she was. "oh, well," she muttered to herself, standing up. There was a knock on her door, "yeah?"  
"Sammy? You've got that thing with your uncle in about an hour."  
"What thing?"  
"Lunch, with Admiral Chegwidden?"  
"Oh, yeah, all right, thanks Karen. I'm leaving now. I am taking my beeper and my phone, but unless the economy collapses, please don't interrupt my lunch. Please, Please, Please?" she pleaded jokingly with her assistant. Karen just nodded and said, "I'll do my best, now go to lunch!" 

  

****

  


End file.
